guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Budger Blackpowder
Yeah so why does this guy use flame trap and like himself in Grenth's footpath? :Because he's a scientist! :anyway, he's got dialogues when you take kegs from him inside the furnace, so this should be mentioned... --Rotfl Mao 11:04, 5 February 2007 (CST) Flame Djinn Hax You can get this guy to stand at a certain point and get the Flame Djinn at the end stuck on him. After that just stay out of melee range and you can nuke them to death! -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 21:55, 19 April 2007 (CDT) EotN Anyone found a use for his explosives in Drakkar Lake? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 03:14, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Not yet, but I'm about to have him follow me through the entire place, so I'll repost if I find anything... Wulfgast 23:24, 25 August 2007 (CDT) i dont think it has a use..just use him to nuke all the monsters...10 seconds of spamming=30 powderkegs=1500 damage71.222.47.119 Yea, kegs are great for nuking --62.216.118.57 09:29, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :Yup. Can copy kilroy stonekin and aggro everything, whip a cpl enchantments on you like Shield of absorption and spam kegs. Not advised to rely on in a group on the lake though, the reduced movespeed is annoying when you want to reach the kegs. very.....annoying ::Whaah, bugfixed :(--Vipermagi 08:44, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::Not fixed on drakkar lake. And you can use him in other explorable areas as well, makes vanquishing on the north really easy if you caravan with him. Added a note about that in the article. --Officer Dk 10:22, 05 March 2008 (-3 GMT) BAMF You can't deny he's a BAMF. The goggles, mohawk, keg on his back. His only job is kicking ass and taking names, and he's tired of taking names. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Darmikau ( ) }. :/signed. (T/ ) 03:03, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still working on remembering that, sorry. Darmikau 03:18, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :/signed usually is a sign of approval. But now I realize it actually became a pune, or a play on words. (T/ ) 04:20, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Lmao @ pune 05:55, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Death is probably the most quoted Discworld character.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 05:57, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::: Omg u so funny. 02:40, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Dungeons Should there be a note on the page that he won't follow you into dungeons? At least he didn't follow me into slavers when I tried :(. :Added. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:05, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Kegs I noticed something when farming vaettirs with sf sin, kegs only do 34 damage however if I mess up with sf and I die the kegs start doing 50, any ideas why?.--Gene195 01:14, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Notice that SF reduces damage by 33%, 50 divided by 3 = 16.33333 repeating. 50-16(Rounded down)= 34. Hope this helps 01:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::now I feel stupid :( Oh well I guess that'd explain it ty. :::Dont feel stupid =o Make Anet feel stupid for nerfing Shadow Form! 01:19, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::iirc they buffed the damage reduction from 50% lol. :::::Pfft, Well. A/E's completely own EotN now... Vanquish with Budger and just Perma. Hope they don't nerf that. 01:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::maybe but some stuff still hurts Dialogue Has anybody else seen his dialogue with the miners in drakkar lake? Could there be something about this on the page. NERF "Budger Blackpowder will now wait a few seconds between dispensing Powder Kegs in Explorable Areas." Discuss. Sanzath 23:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Been waiting for this ever since GotN went live. It's about bloody time. Entropy ( ) 00:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::This was a stupid way to fix the problem though. Now things like HoSP require specific builds instead of being able to rely on his kegs. Have you tested this outside of farming reasons? I have and it is not good. Also it seems more than 4 seconds, it seems closer to 5.5 seconds. It could be that it is on a variable timer between 4 seconds and 6. I really don't like that they choose to nerf something based on a nonessential farm. I would rather they fixed some of the real problems with farming. They could start with not being able to get a group to do uw unless you are part of a sc. I really hope that next update they nerf shadow form, ray of judgement, and cry of pain. Those three things would have completely fixed the problem we currently have. The three skills have pretty much reduced most of gw to single build speed clears. Now that might be the unpopular thing to say but you all know it is the truth. Even if they had only made it say 2 seconds between drops it would have reduced the farming ability, but still left him viable for other things. Just annoying when they choose yet another stupid way to fix something. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 15:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Non-essential? It was an insane flood of Mesmer tomes, tons of golds, holidays items (8 stacks a day if you play casually). Good joke. :::As for Heart: I never abused Budger there, and it was never exceptionally hard (if at all hard). :::Nerfs; I'm fine with 'em as long as Ray stays viable (causes scatter -> still viable and still abusable for farms, btw; We have MS/DF). It'll probably be 25/90'd though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Essential things to take care of would have been any of the 9001 bugs in the game. They could have just started with the ones in proph, then moved to factions, then nf and finally eotn. Bugs that cause you to have to restart a mission even after you are well into it are essential things to fix. You have to agree with that at least. Then after that they could have moved on the stupidly abused farming that is RoJ. RoJ is a much bigger problem than keg farming would have ever been. It affects both pve and pvp. They need to fix VSF farming because it isn't just farming it is taking advantage of a glitch. At least I could say that keg farming was using a part of the game as intended. Fighting through solid walls of stone otoh. I am not saying that something shouldn't have been done about keg farming. I completely agree that it should have been changed. It is the way they did it that I don't like. I think an easier solution would have been to give all of the Spectral Vaettir Illusionary Weapon. That would have fixed the problem nicely right there. I wish they would have fixed Snow Wurms first, whoever designed that was just on crack. A melee attacker, with a ranged attack skill. Tons of glitches in the game they should fix before this. I am not just QQing, it is done. I am hoping that by some mysterious chance someone on the live team reads this and goes "doh, they are right lets get this stuff fixed". Not going to happen, but still hoping. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 17:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Why would you even care about something as trivial as Heart (I mean, seriously... Altering your build to progress? Blasphemy, I say!), if the only essential things are bugs and some lame farm? Oh, also, the PvP community couldn't care less about some PvE scrubs farming VS's. It's not like a VS yields more Energy than a Tribal Axe. >.> :::::Imo, it's not a glitch. If it was, wouldn't all non-projectile spells be obstructed by terrian? Because that's essentially what happens there. You cast non-projectile spells through an obstruction. Now if you could fire arrows there, that'd be a glitch/bug. :::::IW would merely alter the build, namely, to flat damage reduction and perma spell immunity. Sure, walking is a bit slower, but you still rape the Vaettir in mere seconds. I bet there'll be other builds to kegfarm em, too, beyond what I linked. :::::Snow wurms are indeed silly... Then again, even with a melee attack skill/ranged attack, they'd pose no threat due to being friggin immobile creatures without any self preservation capabilities (beyond their plentyful armor, that is). --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::They could make the snow wurms act like any other wurm, I was really disappointed when the first thing I saw in the north was a stupid worm that just sat there while I killed it. I like that it is two professions, I say make it a r/necro with a few attacks and maybe some interesting curses. Something new, and a bit exciting. Yeah I know that is better served on that talk page. I consider those bugs to be very essential to fix though. If you just look at Category:Bugs you will see tons of them. Some really mess up missions/quests and should have been fixed long ago. I will give you a recent example I have had to restart Vizunah Square three times in a row because Togo will simply stop moving at times. It is incredibly frustrating and then I see that in the update they fix 4 bugs, 2 of them are so rare most could play repeatedly and never notice. Then I see that they took the cheap way out and instead of changing skills, which is what they should have done, they change this guy. Im not sure if you know this but there is already a huge and fast farm of the vaettir farming build that uses earth skills. It was very fast already, and it was a much easier run. They haven't changed much except where people will leave from. If they really wanted to address the farm they would have either given them IW, or a signet of humility, leech signet making it a Illusion/Insp mesmer mob. That would have fixed all the farming of that area at once. Now there will simply be a shift in tactics. I see it as a glitch, I can see your point there though. Even if it isn't a glitch, I still think it should be nerfed before anything else. It is essentially reducing a dungeon to well the same thing the UW has been reduced to and I hate that. I hate it when an elite area becomes "hey you have to use this build to go" that is the same thing that happened to Ursan. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 21:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I personally never had Togo stop in Vizunah, but I see your point. Another major annoyance is when NPCs follow a pre-set route, and there's a chest in the way... Restart. They indeed should just play the game twice and fix those silly bugs. :::::::There was an Earth Magic build before Kegfarming SF, yes; it used Sliver Armor and Crystal Wave to kill (EBSoH to actually deal damage with Sliver). Since they deal Earth damage with their regular attacks, there was no need for Stone Striker to make Mantra of Earth effective. I've used it to farm my Glacials :) That's why I brought up those skills. If SF would be nerfed there by adding IW, people would switch to E/Me, because that just laughs off IW. :::::::Not only UW, but also FoW, Deep, Urgoz and DoA have 20-minute-ish runs. Why? Perma >.>"" It's just silly. Cry of Pain also helps a lot (put down a mob of 1500 creatures within 2 seconds thank you). --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that the only thing Budger has had an effect on is the Glacial Stone farm AKA the "tunz of lootz farm." They nerfed HoS a loooong time ago and Budger has nothing to do with UW or Ursan or anything along those lines, so how about we have that kind of discussion on an elite area's talk page? The way GW works is people find good ways or cheap ways of doing things and Arenanet lets them get away with it for a while and then swings the nerf bat when they feel it has effected the economy of the game. Apparently there are people who exist out there that want the game to be harder and harder to play and/or make money. To those people I say this: this a DEAD game, there is no reason to nerf other people's fun. For me all thats left is to have fun farming things and messing around in UW, FoW, DoA, and even Urgoz since I have done everything else in the game to exhaustion. So just because the ONLY character you have played to any decent amount is a Ranger and you get mad because nobody wants you in their UnderWorld Speed Clear take a lesson from me: whatever the build of the week is, take a day to make it, get your toon there and beat the hell out of it until they nerf it, its the only way you're not going to feel left out. But I suppose you want something to bitch about so feel free to do that as long as it is consistent with the topic of the Talk Page you are doing it on. MikuChan 17:30, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Budger also let you easily vanquish like 5 areas by yourself. That's wrong. Entropy ( ) 23:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::You can vanquish the entire game with H/H. Is that wrong? Budger let you vanq 7 areas, 6 for norn points and the other for asura (a *long* walk). But those 7 areas weren't very hard anyway, NPF is faster, and farms for the hard bits exist and are still viable. Really, vanquishing 7 areas in EotN is nothing. You get squat until you've done 1000 points, and vanquishing ALL of EotN is only worth 225 pts.. --GW-Blackdog 01:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::H/H isn't the same as a single player running no skills and wearing no armor (only a slight exaggeration). Nice try though. Entropy ( ) 01:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::People also used Budger to farm the The Path to Revelations bosses. Not many people saw past the "omg bomb vaettirs" though as they weren't introduced to other ways to use Budger. As for VQing 7 explorables in EotN is nothing, it is still half of the EotN Vanquishes- done with little more than paying 100g and maintaining ShadowForm. Sure you might need to press F1 & Space or hit IAU everynow and then but it was still done with ease. And even if people can do them h/h, that's the point, use h/h instead of using some gimmick (Linky). You can do the entire game h/h but does that stop people from finding 'exploits' or tricks? Nope. Khazad Guard 01:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::You entirely missed the point, anyway. It doesn't matter if the vanquishes were profitable or hard. Kegfarming was clearly an exploit that ANet overlooked because they can't QA for shit and/or they actually approve of idiotic crap like this making their game a joke...until they roll the Balance Dice™ and decide it needs to be nerfed a year later. I expect better from them. Bottom line: a single person shouldn't be able to complete content that was intended for 8 level 20 players. There are of course exceptions, like 55s and other legitimate farms that exploit poor skill diversity and the bad AI. But Budger was more or less like Shadow Form: he gave you near-invincibility since anything that could be knocked down would die without even a single blow, and even things that didn't would blow up in a matter of seconds. It only took a minimum of skills to avoid a few of the more dangerous things, such as Signet of Judgment knockdowns. Entropy ( ) 02:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::: They knew about it, they ignored it. I first heard about keg farming from a dev. I don't really mind that they took him out other than this one simple thing: The whole point of EotN was to provide some variety to the existing player base while they wen't off to work on GW2. Nothing more, nothing less. It's obvious they rushed it and pushed it out and then walked briskly away. My only issue with kegfarming being gone is it removes one (IMO, mostly harmless) of those bits of variety. Personally, I've not hired Budger all year, but it was something fun and different to do. And honestly, I don't see it as having been any real threat to anything. There are certainly worse things that could have been stepped on, or other ways to handle it, but in any event, it's done, and well... meh. --GW-Blackdog 02:22, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::My use of Budger wasn't farming tbh. I use my ele to farm vaettir it is safer, and faster. My problem with them changing him is that they clearly ignore areas that need to be fixed . They ignore stupidly broken skills to do this kind of crap. If they fix other stuff, then start doing things like this I won't complain at all. In the mean time I think they need to pull their heads out of their butts and start concentrating on things that need attention. Things that I consider essential to game play are not even being looked at. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 13:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Amen on the latency and servers (contrary to what Gaile insinuated, it is not "just an ISP issue", to be fucking honest), but the rest of the stuff either isn't broken or wouldn't have been touched in this update anyway, as it was not a monthly balance update...so you can call them out in about a week. Entropy ( ) 14:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can tell you for a fact that the areas I listed as being messed up were in fact bugged. Now the skills, well that is matter of debate. Those areas/mobs were bugged and I have experienced all of them first hand. I guess the big problem I had is that I thought that was the only update they were going to do this month. I was incorrect, and apologize. Looks like some things got fixed with this update though. As for the whole "ISP issue" that is crap. I think anyone with a clue could tell that. Being in an instance and three people getting the Bond at once is getting painful. Anyway seeing as they did fix a few bugs, and updated AI I will gladly withdraw my complaints. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 03:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC)